


It's a Match

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Twitter Festival 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Online Dating, a sasusaku fic, dating apps, fade to black depictions of sex, fuck i'm old, maybe one day i'll feel confident to write a lemon, mentions of NaruHina, past gaasaku, past sasosaku, yes I call it lemon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: "You're now connected to Sakura Haruno"Sasuke should've deleted those pictures of her on his phone like he did his social media profiles. And he certainly shouldn't have left his phone out where Suigetsu could just take it and make a fake dating profile for him.Meanwhile, Sakura is in a bit of a dry spell thanks to an overprotective Naruto insisting she's practically engaged to Sasuke. Ino suggests dating apps to bypass the bullshit and her overprotective classmate.Of course she still swipes right on Sasuke's profile. Fluff and Implied Smut ensue.
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: SasuSaku Twitter Festival 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	It's a Match

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 2 of the SasuSaku twitter festival. I meant to upload this yesterday but the universe decided I was going to sprain my ankle and take a nap instead. Fun times. 
> 
> Anyway, the prompt is "Connected."

It was his own fault really, he should’ve deleted those pictures of Sakura along with the rest of his social media, but _no_ he had to keep the _cutest_ ones on his phone.

Sasuke Uchiha was a junior in college. He was studying business at a prestigious private university, a university Suigetsu Hozuki somehow got into, how he did it was a mystery to Sasuke. Suigetsu was a history major with an unhealthy amount of knowledge about swords throughout the ages. Sasuke had no idea how Suigetsu would ever apply his interests in real life.

Suigetsu’s personality was remarkably similar to that of Sasuke’s idiot best friend from high school, Naruto. Sasuke thought he’d be able to get away from hyperactive knuckleheads and focus on his studies in college, but no, karma decided Suigetsu would be his roommate.

Sasuke learned how to deal with Suigetsu over the course of the year. After that, he decided he didn’t want to deal with a different roommate. _“The evil you know is better than the evil you don’t.”_

Later he met Juugo, a savant with multiple personalities, who was a very kind person when his illness was under control. He also met Karin, a girl extremely motivated to become a doctor and even more motivated to be his girlfriend.

The four all decided to move in together that year. They were in an on-campus apartment and each got their own room, but shared a common area, kitchen, and two bathrooms. It was Suigetsu’s idea to invite Karin to move in with them, although he said he liked messing with her, Sasuke knew Suigetsu was harboring a huge crush on her.

They were on the couch watching a movie when Karin snuggled up to him, Sasuke didn’t know how to respond. He was at school to learn, not to waste time on girls, so he never encouraged her advances. He knew Suigetsu would break them up soon enough.

Right on cue, Suigetsu threw popcorn at Karin. “Give up, four-eyes, Sasuke would rather be with a dude than you.”

“Suigetsu…” Sasuke growled annoyed. He had nothing against gay people, he was just generally annoyed when people made up things about him.

“Go to hell, Suigetsu! Why don’t you leave if Sasuke and I are making you uncomfortable?” She snuggled into Sasuke more. “Right, Sasuke?”

“Anyone want popcorn?” Asked Juugo, who was holding out a bag to the other three, reminding them he was also there.

“Thank you, Juugo.” Said Sasuke untangling himself from Karin so he could take the bag.

“Hmph.” Said Karin crossing her arms.

“You don’t have a chance,” Suigetsu continued. “Sasuke likes cute bubblegum pink-haired girls with green eyes.”

Sasuke bristled. How the hell did Suigetsu know that?

Karin rolled her eyes. “Let me guess, he also likes blonde cheerleaders and brunette bookish types?” She started listing the stereotypes.

Suigetsu fixed her with a sly grin. “Well, I’ve never seen pictures of girls like that on his phone _,_ but _bubblegum_ looks good enough to eat.”

Sasuke could be extremely intimidating when he wanted to. He was a private person, but didn’t use a password on his phone because he thought no one would _dare_ try and get into it, he was mistaken. “Enough.” Said Sasuke. “I’m tired.”

Sasuke got up and went to his room, forgetting his phone. On the other side of the door he could hear Karin and Suigetsu bickering once again.

Sakura was in a bit of a dry spell. The dates she went on in college had been few and far between. Konoha State was full of kids she went to high school with, and they all saw her as practically engaged to Sasuke Uchiha. _“We’re not even dating anymore.”_ She thought, annoyed.

It was a minor annoyance, the boys she went to high school with were more like brothers to her, so she didn’t care to date any of them.

What was extremely annoying is how Naruto, while well meaning, sabotaged every relationship she tried to be in.

Sakura met a nice boy named Gaara her sophomore year. He was cool and aloof, with daddy issues. _“So what if I have a type?”_ She thought, at least Gaara was sweeter than Sasuke and much more into acting like they were a couple in public, that is, until, Naruto found out about their relationship.

It turned out Naruto and Gaara were both political science majors and Naruto was Gaara’s first friend at Konoha State. When Naruto found out she was dating Gaara, he swore up and down that Sakura was going to marry Sasuke Uchiha and make the cutest little black-haired, green-eyed babies, and one day their child would marry Naruto and Hinata’s child and then Sasuke and Naruto would _officially_ be related.

After that incident, Gaara broke things off. _“I’m sorry, Sakura. But Naruto says you’re not over this guy and he’s not over you. I don’t think we should continue things.”_ He said.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the memory. She didn’t expect her relationship with Gaara to end in marriage, but she did appreciate the distraction from Sasuke, after all, he couldn’t expect her to wait her whole life.

She was majorly annoyed at Naruto. He was still with his high school girlfriend, Hinata, and they were disgustingly cute. Naruto seemed to think she and Sasuke were destined for each other in the same way he thought he and Hinata were destined for each other. _“Except Naruto wouldn’t break up with Hinata for all the ramen in the world, and Sasuke broke up with me because he thought I’d be too ‘distracting’ in college.”_

After Gaara, she had a brief fling with an older art grad student named Sasori. Their relationship was mostly physical, and he seemed bored with just about everything that wasn’t her or his art, so it was really hard to find common ground.

Fortunately, he didn’t care about Naruto’s protests over their relationship. Unfortunately, they ended up finding common ground, he was Gaara’s second cousin, and his Grandmother Chiyo was one of Sakura’s favorite professors. It made things awkward for her, but Sasori insisted he didn’t care much about family drama.

They carried on for a few months. Sasori made her feel desirable and he was a _very_ considerate lover despite his apathy toward the rest of the world. Sakura didn’t see their relationship ending in marriage but she was still upset when it ended, because of how it ended. Even though Sasori didn’t care about family drama, friends were apparently a different matter. One of Sasori’s friends from undergrad was none other than Itachi Uchiha. Apparently, Itachi made it known that Sakura used to date his little brother.

He must’ve said more than that too, because Sasori broke things off shortly after. _“You’re an interesting girl, but we know this isn’t going anywhere.”_ At least he was somewhat honest with her, not that she could ever figure him out to begin with.

It had been nearly a year since Sasori and Sakura was frustrated. She expressed her frustrations to Ino, who suggested a dating app.

“You download it. You swipe right on any guy you’re interested in. If he swipes right you can _get to know_ him. No awkward chit chat, no going out and looking, and no Naruto to stop you.” Ino explained.

Sakura drank a bottle of wine, needing liquid courage before she started the task ahead of her. She followed Ino’s instructions, she swiped left on every guy she went to high school with, then she swiped left when she saw Gaara and his brother pop up, she swiped right on Sasori’s profile. Sasori was never the most moral person and probably wouldn’t mind being a booty call every once and a while.

Then she saw his profile, “Sasuke?” She said out loud. She read the information. All that was listed was his age and school along with the words “get to know me,” but she didn’t read much into it. She knew he didn’t want a relationship, he made that very clear, but he didn’t seem like the type to sleep with a bunch of random girls either. She debated her next course of action, finally deciding to swipe right on his profile because she found herself unable to deny him if he wanted to start things back up.

Juugo had gone to bed, he tried to break up Karin and Suigetsu’s fight but they weren’t having it. He figured it was best to just let them tire themselves out. Eventually the bickering devolved into drinking and scheming.

“So what if Sasuke used to date _bubblegum.”_ Said Karin scathingly after Suigetsu showed her the pictures on Sasuke’s phone. “That’s _high school._ She’s his past, I’m his future.”

“You so sure?” Suigetsu grinned. “There are _a lot_ of pictures of her on here.” He scrolled through his phone.

“He doesn’t talk about her. I bet he’s forgotten about her and just forgot to delete those pictures.”

“Oh, you want to bet?” Suigetsu’s grin widened.

“What’s in it for me?” Asked Karin, the liquor clearly talking.

“Here’s what I’m going to do: I’m going to set up a dating profile for Sasuke, I’m going to find _bubblegum_ and then swipe right. I’m going to set up a date for them, and if he rejects her when she arrives, you win.”

“Okay, but I want something more than bragging rights. If I win, you have to find somewhere else to sleep for the next month, I’m tired of you cutting into my time with Sasuke.”

“Harsh.”

“You’re the one who’s setting a girl up to get rejected.” Karin was confident Sasuke was too busy for girls.

“Fine, but if I win, you have to go on a date with me and make nice the whole time.”

Karin laughed. “Why would I want to do that? Why would you want that?”

Suigetsu shrugged. “It might be nice to have you buy me dinner. And you’d _have_ to dress up all pretty just for me. I know how much you’d hate that.” Suigetsu loved the idea, she was so cute when she was angry. He liked them feisty. He’d show her a good time too, make her see there were more guys out there than just Sasuke.

“Okay, fine. I’ll take you to dinner.” She still found the idea ridiculous.

Just as quickly as the profile was made, the notification pinged “You’re now connected to Sakura Haruno.”

Suigetsu set up the date for that Friday eagerly awaiting the surprise. He and Karin made sure Sasuke would be home that night to see the girl.

Sakura’s eyes widened when she got the notification. They planned a date for Friday night.

She rifled through her closet finding the perfect outfit, it couldn’t be anything he’d seen her in before, nothing she wore in high school. It also couldn’t be too modest, she was on a _hookup_ app after all, she wanted to show him she wasn’t just some puppy he could call on when he was feeling down, she was a woman with needs of her own.

Ino let her borrow a tight, little black dress, it had a high collar with a sweetheart neckline cutout, showing off just a little cleavage. Then she put on a pair of heels and got in her car to drive to Sasuke’s.

Sasuke noticed his two most annoying housemates were acting weird today. They got extremely jumpy every time he left the apartment even though he was just going to the gym and grocery shopping.

He told them he wasn’t going out tonight, he had to study. For once, Suigetsu didn’t argue with him and Karin didn’t try and make him spend time with her.

Finally they heard the doorbell ring. Juugo answered it, Karin and Suigetsu came rushing into the hallway to see who was there.

“Hello, how can I help you?” Juugo asked the young lady with pink hair who was at the door.

_“Bubblegum.”_ Suigetsu mouthed to Karin.

Karin rolled her eyes mouthing _“No shit.”_

“Does Sasuke Uchiha live here?” she asked sweetly.

Sasuke’s housemates were being so quiet today he decided not to wear his headphones while studying. He heard the door open, and he heard what sounded like Sakura’s voice. He figured he was just imagining it. Until Juugo talked back.

“Who might I ask is here to see him?” Said Juugo, knowing Sasuke wouldn’t want to be disturbed unless he had planned to see this girl.

“Sakura Haruno.” She answered.

Sasuke dropped his pencil and came out of his room.

“There you are.” She said, a cautious warmth shining in her eyes.

“Sakura, what are you doing here?” He asked her.

“I, I thought you wanted to see me?” She said sadly. “Never mind.” She looked away. “You should know someone is pretending to be you on a dating app.” She started walking away and he caught her arm.

He turned and narrowed his eyes at Suigetsu. “A dating app, huh?” It dawned on Sasuke he left his phone where anyone could get their hands on it again. “We’ll talk about this later.” He growled at Suigetsu. He tugged Sakura into the apartment. “Come in.”

He didn’t meet his housemates’ eyes as he pulled Sakura into his room, sitting her on his bed. “I’m really sorry about that.”

“It’s better than thinking you just wanted to mess with me, or that I was just a booty call.” She said sadly.

“Sakura,” Sasuke said as gently as he could muster. “You know I don’t have time for that stuff right now.”

Sakura knew Sasuke’s goals. He had to get a business degree and go into the family business. He had to surpass all of his older brother’s accomplishments to prove to their father he had a place in the company. Apparently, he couldn’t do those things while dating Sakura. “So you’ve told me.”

Part of the reason Sasuke went to a different school from his friends was to distance himself from her. He couldn’t have Sakura tempting him all hours of the day. He came over and sat with her on the bed “… and you know, I can’t be around you because…” he put their foreheads together. “You are far too tempting.” He kissed her deeply and she kissed back.

It was like they had never left each other. She tasted just like he remembered, although she seemed a little more experienced in kissing than last time. Sasuke wasn’t sure if he wanted to thank, or kill, the man who taught her how to kiss like that.

Sasuke knew he had no right to tell her how to live her life, which was the other reason he needed to be away from her if they weren’t dating, he was far to possessive of her to let her date someone who wasn’t him.

They broke apart, panting against each other. “Where did the dress come from?” Sasuke asked, noting the chest cutout.

“Ino.” Sakura breathed out.

“It’s not your style.” Said Sasuke.

Sakura snorted. “Is that your way of saying it needs to come off?”

“If you’re offering.” Sasuke played with the hem of the dress.

She nodded and he stripped it off of her. That’s all she remembered before being lost in a world of pleasure.

They held each other afterward, Sakura moving to put the offending article of clothing back on when Sasuke stopped her. “No.” he said, getting up to open his drawer and handing her one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. “I told you it’s not your style.” She didn’t like to sleep naked, he remembered that much.

Sakura dressed herself and got back in bed. Sasuke put on a pair of loose pajama pants and got in after her. He always took a possessive pride in looking at her in his clothes, especially after sex. She was so cute, so vulnerable, and giving her his clothing made him feel like he was taking care of her. She always took such good care of him.

Holding her to him he remembered why they couldn’t be together. She was just too distracting. He spent an entire night making love instead of studying. They didn’t even eat dinner, they just nibbled on the meal replacement bars he ate when he was pulling an all-nighter. He didn’t want to have this conversation but he knew he had to have it. “You know this can’t be a regular thing.”

“I know.” Sakura buried her head into his chest.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “If you had gone here, I think I would’ve dropped out by now.”

Sakura knew it was a compliment, but it was hard being away from him, especially when she knew he wanted a relationship as much as she did, he just refused to act on it.

He trailed his fingers down her back. “Don’t be sad. After I get my masters and prove myself, we can be together again, we can get married…” Sasuke never made it a secret to her that she was the only girl for him. He needed her to know he didn’t want anyone else.

Sakura rolled over on top of him, and smiled evilly. “And make cute little black-haired, green-eyed babies?”

“Sure.” Sasuke laughed. He made no secret of wanting children either.

“And one day our baby will grow up and marry Naruto and Hinata’s baby and then you and Naruto will be _officially_ related.”

Sasuke scowled. “No child of mine is marrying one of that idiot’s children.”

“You sure? He seems to have our lives planned out. He told all the boys at Konoha State we’re engaged.” Sakura rolled off of him.

Sasuke laughed. “Maybe he’s not as dumb as he looks.” He turned to her, expression gentle but serious, “Sakura, no one will ever have the connection with me that you do, no one.”

“Same here.” Sakura said, snuggling into him. For tonight, they could pretend Sasuke didn’t have a goal to complete.

Karin was sulking in defeat, lying face down on her bed.

Suigetsu came into her room to gloat about his victory, when he found he didn’t have the heart to rub it in.

He sat on her bed and gave her a pat on the back, “Hey, there are plenty of other fish in the sea.”

She groaned and glared at him.

_“Cutie.”_ He thought. Then he figured out a way to get her fire back. “Don’t look so down, you’ve got a hot date set up next week.” He slapped her ass.

“Suigetsu!” her face burned red with embarrassment and anger. She flipped over and pushed him down on the bed. He’d pay.

Suigetsu just laughed and dodged her punches. Maybe if things could work out with Sasuke and _Bubblegum_ , things could work out with him and Karin too.


End file.
